Blood of the Moon
by DarkstarShadowrose
Summary: The greatest Ninja Konoha ever produced was The Fourth Hokage, a ninja of such skill that he had a seal prepared to deal with the Kyuubi no Kitsune. This is the rest of the story.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Sailor Moon. All rights to characters belong to the publishers and distributors. Creators as well so please do not sue.

Author Note 1: This is my Fourth and oddest attempt at a Naurto story so please give me lots of feedback so I can improve.

Author note 2: It's me again folks with a new story. I will be continuing **_"A Fox of Fire and Ice"_** and **_"A Crimson Star",_** and **_"Two of a Mind". _**Once the rewrites or new chapters are done I will post them. I hope you enjoy this story too.

Author note 3: I was sitting here working on my open stories when my muse struck me once more. Do not expect fast updates on this one as it is mostly to get my muse jumpstarted back on my Naruto and NGE fics.

* * *

Summery: Kazama Arashi was an Orphan of Konoha but also the strongest Ninja to ever be produced by the Hidden Leaf. A man so strong and wise that when the feared Nine-Tailed Fox, Kyuubi threatened his Village he already knew exactly what technique to use against it. A technique that's soul purpose could only be this one-time use, as in all stories there is more then anyone could imagine.

Now on with the Show

* * *

Blood of the Moon

Chapter One: Crimson Eclipse

**_More then a thousand years ago there existed a civilization on not only our world but all others within the solar system each one diverse with its own culture and rich in unique kinds of magic. The greatest of these civilizations was born on the Earth's moon and shined brighter then the kingdoms of the other nine planets. Gifted with magic beyond the imagination the children of the moon were also gentle and loving wishing to live in peace, yet when the forces of evil challenged them they unleashed a fury unmatched in order to protect that which was most precious to them. This power, this light was fiercest in the hands of the ruler of the moon, who wielded the Silver Imperium Crystal to draw on the purest form of their power and the power of Lunar Magic. The greatest and moist bitter conflict they faced was a war with a civilization only known as "The Dark Kingdom" ruled by an entity of pure darkness some believed to be the incarnation of corruption and evil the very source of all negative energy and magic, named Queen Metallia. So powerful was this enemy that the nine great demons, who roamed the universe ravaging as they pleased, returned and battled alongside the Moon. In the end the first Queen of the Moon was able to seal Metallia away within the now ruined remains of the Dark Kingdom, which had fallen under the onslaught of the Nine-demons and the children of the Moon. Peace was restored and over time the planets with the exception of Earth allied themselves with the Moon Kingdom creating 1000 years of true peace known as the Silver Millennium. It is during the time of Queen Selene that our Tale begins._**

Prince Kazama Arashi, first-born son of the Queen and King of Venus, younger brother to Princes and future Queen of Venus Kazama Misao, stood next to his sister dressed in regal finery, which consisted of a long flowing white cape stylized with black flames at the bottom and beneath it all black, pants, shoes, and a black chest plate with white trim at his side rested a single sword baring the royal crest of Venus on the Hilt. Standing at 5ft 10in with unruly spiky blonde hair and crystal blue eyes the fifteen year old had many offers of marriage almost literally thrown at him. Misao was dressed in an elegant white gown with her long blonde hair unbound flowing down her back like strands of pure sunshine.

The Prince and Princess of Venus were currently in attendance of a ball being held by Queen Selene of the Moon and leader of the Silver Alliance of planets. All around the pair couples danced to orchestral music bathed in bright sparkling lights or stood out in the gardens gazing at the stars and view of Earth. Arashi seemed bored by the entire affair and simply stood by his sister glaring and tapping his sword at any male who dared take a step in there direction. Misao had already given her heart to someone back on Venus and he would never allow someone especially some stuck-up noble brat to try and shatter that happiness.

"Brother, I love you and appreciate you watching out for me but if you don't stop **_I Will Hurt you_**" Misao spoke sweetly looking up at him.

"You actually WANT to dance with some of these guys?" He responded though naturally louder then should have been.

"Of course not, but how can I turn them down properly if they think getting within teen feet of me will result in decapitation?"

"I'm saving you time by scaring them off. You can have your fun with the one or two stupid enough not to listen to my warning."

"Or, you could stop acting like an overprotective jerk and instead enjoy the party. Maybe go and dance and show the assembled people that oh so lovable charm of yours?" She suggested.

"I am enjoying myself quite well right where I am, safe and away from the hungry eyes and hands of the noble girls. You wouldn't make your only little brother go out there and be forced to dance with them would you Misao?" He replied with a quivering lip and puppy-dog eyes. The same eyes he had used on her as a child to always get his way.

"Princess Serenity has been sneaking glances at you all night why not ask her to dance? I am sure she would not turn you down and you seem to enjoy her company." Misao spoke biting her lip in an attempt to resist that look from Arashi.

"Huh?" was the articulate response from Arashi.

The Princess of Venus shook her head at her brother's blindness when it came to their old friend, it would be funny to her if it wasn't so pathetic to watch. Spotting the silver-haired beauty turning down a request to dance from her place near her mother Misao smiled and pushed the taller boy in that direction leaning in to whisper when he hesitated.

"Go ask her to dance or I tell Mother and Father about your late night snacking on that Earth noodle dish." Feeling him stiffen in fear she gave him another shove sending him forward.

Stumbling ahead with no real grace Arashi corrected himself before reaching Queen Selene and Princess Serenity remembering to bow in respect to both before speaking. When Serenity looked up at him with her eyes his voice caught in his throat and forced him to cough several times into his hand to regain his composure.

"Sere, um I mean Princess Serenity may I have the pleasure of a dance?" He asked correcting himself after using his informal name for the girl.

"I would love to Prince Arashi." She responded with a smile offering her hand to him. Noticing Misao giving her the **_'V for Victory'_** sign along with a wink she briefly blushed as they made their way out to the dance floor.

The music changed becoming slower then normal and the lights dimmed slightly leaving only the dance floor illuminated like a starry nightscape for those present. In the center of this romantic scene the Prince of Venus and the Princess of the Moon danced oblivious to the universe around them and content to let the one in their arms be the universe to them. People gazed adoringly on them envious of such a perfect looking couple gliding around the floor. Misao kept her fingers crossed hoping Arashi would finally make a move or Serenity would and finally find love.

'_This feels so right to me holding Sere in my arms. I don't want to ever let her go but when this song ends I have to. If only there was some way to keep her with me forever.'_

'_I've waited so long for him to hold me like this to feel precious to him I just don't want it to end. I want him to look at me like no other and never look away so I can see his eyes forever. Please Arashi, please look at me like that and never let me go.'_

'_I want to look at you and know your looking at me Sere. If I asked to keep you forever by my side what would you say? Looking at me with eyes so full of love, loving me for me and not just what the universe sees accepting all my faults with my graces.'_

'_You're watching me now Arashi but what is it your thinking about? Are you thinking about me, thinking of asking me the one question I've always wished to hear? Take a chance Arashi; take a chance with me and with us together. I want to give you my heart but I can't unless you ask.'_

'_Sere . . . . Will you pull away?' _slowly Arashi leaned forward bridging the distance between their faces.

'_Arashi . . . . . Will you accept me?' _Slowly Serenity tipped her head back and leaned forward coming ever closer to him.

'_Please . . . . Please don't reject my love.' _The pair thought at the same time as their lips met for the first time in a soft kiss that spoke volumes to the other.

They broke apart after a full minute and Serenity leaned into Arashi his arms coming up to embrace her form tenderly. Selene smiled from her place seeing the happiness radiating off the newly discovered couple. Misao pumped her fist in victory silently cheering the pair on and marking another notch on her mental matchmaking belt. Outside the stars seemed to shine brighter for the lovers or perhaps simply those two alone.

Thus began the courtship of Serenity by Arashi.

_**

* * *

Several Years Later**_

Screams echoed off the walls and carried on the winds as the Moon Palace and Moon Kingdom was being overrun by the forces of Metallia and the Dark Kingdom. The sky was pitch black, devoid of any stars as the ominous dark force that was Metallia hovered overhead watching the carnage being reaped below. Monsters, Demons, and Evil spirits of all kinds flooded the area bringing death and destruction in their wake leaving no one left alive to even bear witness to the conquest. Below the Banner of the Dark Kingdom however waved the flag of the planet Earth, whose army's marches forward with the vile beasts cutting people down left and right.

Leading the main forces laying siege to the palace was a woman with flaming red hair and baring sharp pointed teeth and ears wearing a purple dress and clutching a staff mounted with a black crystalline orb her name was Beryl, Queen of the Dark Kingdom. Fighting against her was the Queen of the Moon Kingdom and Silver Alliance, Serenity along with the eight Princesses that served as her daughter's court and Sailor Senshi. The Queen's daughter, Princess Serenity was behind them being protected by the Prince of Earth, Endymion. Among the attacking army were his former bodyguards and friends corrupted just as Beryl had been by Metallia and now becoming his most dangerous enemy.

Serenity spared a glance out the window behind Beryl searching for two people among the rest and hoping in her heart that both were safe and sound even in this desperate situation. Finding them she gasped drawing all attention to that spot, where two blonde men drenched in the blood of enemy that lain strewn around them were surrounded by nine monstrous demons each with a certain number of tails 1 through 9. The pair was fighting tooth and nail but it was clear that they were no match for the combined might of the enemy.

"The Nine Great Demons, who were sealed along with Metallia to protect the universe from her," She breathed out watching wind surround the shorter of the two men before blasting outwards at the demons.

"They serve me now with only the desire to crush the Moon Prince and prevent him from ever truly realizing his power as the **_Tsuki Kaze_**. He and your beloved Arashi will die this night just like you all!" Beryl declared with a laugh.

"**_Tsuki Kaze Chikara"_** A young blonde yelled causing wind to wrap around him before exploding outward forcing the one-tailed Shakaku back a few steps from his position.

Arashi dodged a blast of fire from the Two-Tailed cat and lashed out with his sword impacting against the Three-Tailed tortoise's shell. The Father and Son had been fighting a hopeless battle with these creatures since the invasion had begun and still they hadn't landed a decisive hit or even a debilitating one. Fatigue was rapidly setting in on the duo and soon the enemy would have their prize, in the form of a making a meal out of Arashi's son.

"**_Kaze Arashi"_** Arashi was blown back away from the fight as a column of wind enclosed his son and spread outward cutting off anyone from entering into the space he was fighting in.

"**_Seika Kaze"_** The Prince of the moon began to spin in place like a top the wind being thrown out like a cyclone. Heat was generated within the wind burning the ground and anything it touched. Finally fire engulfed the cyclone before being hurled outward in a spiral created by the wind.

As the winds died down the young blonde came to a halt and fell to his knees drawing huge gulps of air. He stood at about 5ft 8in with unruly blonde hair inherited from his father but with eyes the same tranquil blue of his mother. Prince Naru of the Moon kingdom, officially Naruto but no one would acknowledge a prince named after a topping for noodles as originally used by his father. When the smoke cleared Naru looked up with a grin expecting to see flash-fried demons, instead he found nine angry demons virtually unharmed.

An explosion suddenly sounded behind them along with a flash of light, turning Naru's eyes widened as the Palace lay in ruins completely destroyed by a blast from Metallia. Wind began to gather and blow around in a visible vortex as anger filled his heart at the sight of his home in desolation and the thought of his loved ones taken away so cruelly. Before he could unleash the torrent flowing around him, a pair of arms grabbed him around the waist and leapt away pulling him along as a maelstrom of fire and air impacted with the spot he had been standing in seconds ago.

The light of the Silver Imperium Crystal suddenly filled the sky and then moved outward in waves covering the dead and dying in its power. Arashi felt it wrap around he and Naru as well as the Demons starting to form crystals made from moonbeams and understood what his Beloved was preparing to do. Gathering the last of his power around him he warped the spell being woven around He and Naruto along with the Demon's and as the others were sent on to be reincarnated on earth or sealed away within the ruins of the Dark Kingdom these eleven flashed before vanishing from the dimension entirely. Both Father and Son passed on just as Serenity passed on after using the crystals power. Several others bound to the Prince also rose and vanished into the gateway formed by the king there memories lost to them all.

And so our Story Begins . . . .

_**

* * *

Konoha**_

Kazama Arashi, Yondaime Hokage of Konoha stood on the balcony attached to his office watching the village below him with a smile and a nostalgic look in his eyes. The young orphan had worked his way from nothing to become the greatest ninja in the Village hidden by the leaves and still despite all the death he had caused so far he still was able to smile and joke like always. However like in many cases there was far more to Arashi then meets the eye when it came to the **_'Yellow Flash'_**.

'_1000 years have passed since that time, when I was that man and still it seems history may repeat itself. The Nine-Demons survived being sent here and have grown stronger with the corruption still flowing through their veins making them truly evil. I have to be prepared to defend Naru when he is reborn but how can I stand against them? The fact of the matter is even using all of my chakra and my magical energy I still can't face them all down let alone try and fight one of the higher tails.'_

Arashi had recalled his former life when he had reached puberty after an accident left him unconscious for a day and a half. Understanding the implications he had worked all the harder to prepare for what may occur one day soon. That day was fast approaching if Reika was meant to bring Naru into this world, which would be soon if his wife's mood swings were any indication. The only thing that killed the joy of such news was the realization that the Nine would sense him almost immediately and March on Konoha. He could actually predict where eight of them would be coming from however the ninth was a problem. Unlike the others Kyuubi had not settled into any domain instead he trekked endlessly around the Shinobi countries before disappearing across the seas before resurfacing months or even years later. The Nine-tailed fox, leader of the Nine-demons was hunting for something and not content to just wait for it to appear. When Naru was born he would have no idea when or where the fox would strike from. The only real consolation he had was the rumors of some the demons being sealed or plans to seal them away.

'_If there was just some way to remove the taint from them, then Naru would be protected by the most powerful guardians imaginable. Wait that's it! Who better to protect him then the ones hunting him? I might just be able to make everything right if it goes wrong.'_

Moving back to his desk he took out a blank piece of parchment and some ink. Beginning to draw in layers he slowly began to design the beginnings of an elaborate seal, one that would surpass any before it terms of strength and hopefully give his son the freedom to grow. He just wondered where that growing would occur and secretly hoped the village would love him so he might choose to remain here.

'_He will be needed there though assuming there is actually a way for him to go back. I really didn't think my plan through very much but I can't really take it back now can I? Oh well I better head home, maybe Reika would like some Ramen for supper.'_

_**

* * *

Months Later**_

A shrill cry pierced the night as a life was brought into the world and drew breath for the first time into his tiny lungs. He had the purest crystal blue eyes any had ever seen and his head was topped by blonde hair the color of sunshine radiating an aura of innocence. Eight of the nine demons growled as they were too far away or currently sealed away in a person or object thus unable to act but that thought died as they felt something else. Smiles or the closest approximate to them were spread at the power that approached Konoha rapidly with an aura of pure malevolence in its wake, its nine tails crushing mountains and causing tidal waves as they swayed.

Kyuubi had come to finally claim the Prince of the Moon, the child chosen as **_Tsuki Kaze_**.

Arashi sighed feeling the demons energy stronger then it had been during the last encounter and spared his wife a longing look as he held his son. Reika had passed on peacefully due to the stress of the birth and so it seemed his son would be alone in this world after tonight. Sandaime already knew of his plan and his wish for Naruto, this time he got to fully name his son, to be seen as the hero and protector of the village. Arashi sincerely hoped that would be the outcome as well.

"Let's go kiddo can't keep the angry kitsune waiting now can we?" he spoke and watched Naruto open his eyes and gurgle at him before shutting his eyes and going back to sleep.

Summoning the Toad Boss Gamabunta the Fourth Hokage made his way onto the battlefield raising the morale of the shinobi still fighting and bringing courage back to his village. Reaching the Kyuubi Arashi found the fox roaring into the night in pure rage and hatred, when they got within range its slit red eyes fell on the bundle in his arms.

"**GIVE ME THAT CHILD!"** it roared.

"Kyuubi come to your senses this is not what you were meant to do. You and the other Nine-Demons volunteered to protect the universe from Metallia, to be sealed in that place and awakened if she returned, you and the others are not her servants. Look around you even at your worst never did you attack and kill worthlessly, is this truly the legacy you want to embrace, to go down in history as her puppet?" he tried one final time to reason with The fox and for a moment it seemed to work before the Kyuubi roared its aura flaring brighter then before.

"**GIVE ME THE CHILD HE MUST DIE!"**

Arashi remained calm from Gamabunta's head, adjusting his hold on Naruto. He then began making a long string of hand seals, chakra blazing around him and awakening the slumbering child. The once violent and loud night suddenly stilled and fell into complete silence. A spiral shaped seal slowly formed on the infant's stomach, which began to cry loudly from both being awakened so roughly and the pain he was being put through to create the seal.

"Perhaps this will heal you Kyuubi if not it will still protect Naruto from you and the other Nine." The night stilled further around them and slowly everything else lost focus save the Blondes and the figure rising behind them.

"**_Shiki Fuujin!"_** with those words the clawed hand of the Death-god reached through Arashi then Naruto and finally latched onto the Kyuubi making it screech in great pain. As the hand withdrew it drew the power and soul of the Nine-tails with it and left it in the seal inside the child before withdrawing from Naruto as well. Finally the hand came back through Arashi and brought with it his soul dragging it into death.

'_Reika, Sere, I've given Naruto all the help I can. I'm coming to be with you now. Please be safe Naruto.' _Arashi thought as death finally claimed him once and for all.

_**

* * *

Wave Country**_

"**_Kage bushin no Jutsu" _**(Shadow clone Technique).yelled a blonde dressed in orange forming a seal that resembled a simple cross. All around him puffs of smoke occurred and when they cleared at least twenty perfect copies of him filled the area.

The group of clones along with their creator leaned forward brandishing Kunai knives before leaping into the air. Their targets were mirrors seemingly formed out of ice yet reflect light just like glass that floated around them forming the shape of a dome. In each mirror reflection was the image of a masked ninja with long black hair dressed in the garb of Mist country Hunter-nin numerous Senbon needle clutched between the fingers in each hand. Watching the blonde attack from the ground was another young man dressed in a dark blue shirt baring the symbol of a fan on the back and white shorts with dark hair and eyes, the boy's name was Uchiha Sasuke. Suddenly his eyes shifted becoming crimson with one simple black comma mark swirling in each eye.

A blur began to move from one mirror to another annihilating the clones and dealing damage to the original but the distraction had seemed to serve its purpose as the dark haired boy brought his hands up and began cycling through seals rapidly and drawing in a gulp of air.

"**_Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu"_** (Fire release: Great Fireball Technique) he called out and brought his hand up to his mouth. Breathing outward through his hand he released a stream of fire that formed into a ball flying forward and brushing the enemy slightly igniting the skirt like covering the masked person wore. The moment passed and the hunter-nin entered another mirror safe for the moment.

Uzumaki Naruto landed on the ground after the latest offensive on the mirrors with more injuries. The twelve year old genin sucked in as much air as his lungs could hold and not for the first time cursed the Ninja in front of him and his Master the A-Ranked Missing-Nin Zabuza, or as he was also known **_"The Demon of the Bloody Mist_**". No matter how much stronger they got from training with Kakashi-sensei it still seemed useless against the Fake Hunter-Nin's Kekkei Genkai.

"Do you truly wish to die here? No matter how fast you become to me you move in slow motion." The Masked-nin stated.

"I gave my word to protect Tazuna until he finished his bridge. No way am I going back on that even if it costs me my life." Naruto replied gasping for air his body already pierced numerous times with needles.

'_You idiot stop talking and conserve your strength I can't do this alone.'_ Sasuke thought watching the exchange.

"Very well to help Zabuza-sama achieve his dreams I will slay my heart and truly become a Shinobi I'm sorry it has to be this way." The mirrors seemed to flash momentarily blinding them as the Masked-Nin made his move.

'_No, he's going for Naruto!'_ the Uchiha predicted and began moving as fast as he could.

A hail of needle surged forward like a deadly storm towards the container of the Nine-tailed fox. Time seemed to slow down as fear filled the young ninja. He closed his eyes waiting for the pain but none ever came. Naruto slowly opened his eyes to find Sasuke laying before him his body filled with the needles destined for him.

"Why? . . . . Did you protect me?" Naruto asked in a sad voice watching blood leak from Sasuke's lips.

"I don't know… my body just started moving. Naruto don't die . . . . . until you kill that man for me. You're the only one who can fulfill . . . my dream now. If you don't then my . . . . Death . . . . . meant . . . . . nothing." He responded with a labored breath before closing his eyes seemingly for the last time.

"This the first time you've seen death isn't it? You must have been very precious to that boy for him to protect you like that. Do not worry, I will send you too join him."

Tears cascaded from his eyes like a pair of twinned rivers as he stayed kneeled next to Sasuke's body the pain filling his heart far worse then it had ever been after the abuse of the villagers. The emptiness and sorrow that forever seemed to live inside of him caused by Konoha's bitter hatred of him and his eternal loneliness seemed grow to new heights in the face of the masked ninja's words and actions.

_Around the bridge wind began to gather . . . ._

The fake Hunter-nin raised a hand prepared to strike and end the fight along with the blonde's sorrow but stopped as a harsh wind blew through the spaces between the mirrors. Steam began to roll off Naruto and the wind gathered around him blowing it upwards the force sending much of it back out through the spaces. The Wind suddenly exploded outward from Naruto sending the steam away and replacing it with blood-red chakra that spiraled upwards like a cyclone giving off a feeling of pure malevolence to any and all that felt it.

Slowly Naruto began to lift off the ground into the air his body becoming straight and supported by the wind swirling around him. Blue eyes were turned upwards towards the sky and open wide yet unseeing and completely glazed over as if in a trance. The knot his forehead protector was tied in slowly came undone somehow and the wind flung it away revealing a golden crescent moon mark that was shining brightly. Naruto suddenly screamed and a beam of light exploded from the mark shooting upwards shattering the mirror between it and the sky and continuing on, it was quickly followed by the crimson chakra that formed a Giant Fox head, which roared at the Masked-Nin before blazing off in a spiral pattern along the energy's path.

_The energy quickly engulfed the blonde leaving him hidden in a column of pure silver light . . . . ._

Kakashi halted in his duel with Zabuza his eyes being drawn to the ice mirrors and the beam of light shooting upwards from within. He could sense three types of energy inside and all of them belonged to his blonde student, catching sight of the crimson chakra only confirmed something that he feared and proved who the energies belonged too.

'_Has the seal broken? No, no it can't be and what is this third energy it doesn't feel like chakra? Naruto what's going it's like your emotions have been turned into pure energy? I have to end this fight now before something worse happens.'_ He thought pulling out a scroll.

'_Where is this power coming from I don't understand is this another kekkei genkai? I have to end this now Zabuza-sama needs me.'_ The Masked ninja thought and prepared to attack.

The attack would never come as the column suddenly collapsed and a massive gust of wind exploded from around it shattering the mirrors like glass in a hurricane and hurling the fake Hunter-nin back as if punched only to come to a stop at Zabuza's feet, which were being held in place along with his arms by a pack of summoned nin-dogs. All eyes turned skyward though when it suddenly began to get dark and they watched as the sun was blocked out by the Moon. The perimeter of the moon actually seemed to glow blood-red not even allowing a small bit of the sunlight trapped behind it out.

Slowly the moon slides away and light returned bathing the bridge in warmth and breaking the shinobi out of their confused daze. The wind blew past them all gently this time and drew their eyes back to where the Ice mirrors had once been just as the light of the column and the red chakra finished clearing, which revealed to them a sight no one had expected to see or ever seen before.

Naruto lowered from the air until his feet were only a few inches from the bridges surface his wounds all healed and dressed in a long white cape that was dark blue on the inside and was gently billowing in the wind around him. Underneath the cape he wore a sky blue chest plate with blood red trim and accents beneath which he wore a sky blue long sleeved shirt, black pants, and black shoes along with a pair of padded arm guards and his kunai and shuriken holsters completed the ensemble. On his forehead was the golden crescent moon mark displayed proudly, yet his whisker-like birthmarks were also more defined and thicker then normal. The most expressive part of him though were his eyes, which had changed to crimson and the pupil become slit yet also remained that same vibrant and gentle crystal blue. When he addressed them his voice was gentle yet echoed with a deep base that was not natural to normal people.

"Do not be afraid I am not your enemy." He spoke simply and his feet touched the ground finally.

Turning he walked silently to Sasuke's body, which caused the third Genin on their team, a pink haired girl named Haruno Sakura to tear up finally seeing the form of her crush apparently dead. Tazuna nodded to her and the pair quickly made their way to the Uchiha tears already pouring from Sakura's eyes despite the rules of Shinobi she had memorized during her time at the academy. Falling to her knees before the body she wailed and only looked up at Naruto when she felt the wind caressing her face, which stood next to her watching Sasuke before he closed his eyes and a small golden aura emerged from his body making the wind pick up and flow across the dark haired boy's body.

"**_Eien Kaze" _**a popping sound was heard as each needle was pulled free and his body suddenly heaved drawing breath. Smiling he turned from the pair and began walking towards the pair of Mist Missing-Nins and his jounin sensei.

"Relax we are no longer enemies." He spoke raising his hands.

"Nice theatrics kid but even some lightshow isn't going to make me forget about the old man." Zabuza comment slipping away from the Nin-dogs, who had loosened their hold during the little eclipse and hover thing though his arms were useless for the time being.

"I'm sorry but we must continue fighting." The masked-nin stated rather sadly and blinked when Naruto smiled and pointed to the unfinished section of the bridge.

"Should we deal with them first?"

Approaching the group was a piggy little man dressed in an expensive suit and using a cane. A pair of sunglasses rested on his brow and even by Naruto's standards the guy was short. He was being followed though by a small army of thugs not unlike the pair the blonde had dealt with before coming to the bridge.

"Demon of the bloody mist indeed I guess this means I don't have to pay you the money I promised. I do owe you some gratitude though for tiring out all of your bodyguards for me Tazuna." The little man said in a grating and annoying voice. The men behind all laughed.

"What are you talking about Gatou?" Zabuza demanded the piggy little man.

"I never planned to pay you a dime. That's why I like you missing-nins no one cares when you disappear and since these brats wore you out I'll just have my men end our contract." The man explained with a laugh.

"So you're Gatou?" Kakashi spoke up pulling his forehead protector down over his left eye, his sharingan eye and slipped his summoning scroll back into his vest and moved to stand next to Naruto, who continued to exude both Kyuubi's power and this strange new energy.

"Kakashi it appears that we no longer have a reason to fight." Zabuza stated as the pair walked to stand next to the Mist pair.

"So it does it seems Naruto was right." The jounin responded lifting his eye in a sign of a smile.

Suddenly an arrow impacts with the bridge having been fired from a wooden crossbow being carried by Inari the entire population of Wave at his back and armed with whatever could be found. Naruto smiled and suddenly was surrounded by light again and when it faded he was back to normal. A tired smile dotted his face as he toppled forward his eyes closing and his breath evening out during the trip. He never noticed or felt Kakashi catch him before he could smash into the bridge or witness the following one-sided battle that ended with Gatou's death.

_**

* * *

Naruto's Mind**_

Naruto blinked as he found himself ankle deep in water that seemed to constantly shift between pristine blue and murky brown. Taking a look around he noticed the place resembled a cross between a sewer and an imperial palace, which he had read about when he was younger and in need of something to do. Noticing several pipes running along the walls and ceiling he began to follow them his steps displacing the water and he trudged forward.

"Weird place I wonder how I got here but then is it any weirder then anything else happening to me today." He mused to himself as he set out to explore.

The halls seemed to stretch on forever like a labyrinth designed to simply torment him but finally after seemingly years of walking he found himself in front of two large doors. Placing his hand on the door he could feel and hear the locking mechanism shift on it and then the doors swung open unbidden allowing Naruto entry into a new chamber. It wasn't very impressive by any means and the largest fixture seemed to be the front of a cage, whose bars extended and disappeared into the darkness of the ceiling a simple tag on the door with the Kanji for **_'seal' _**upon it served as the only thing keeping the bars closed.

A pair of slit red eyes opened in the darkness and seemed to call a minute amount of light to the cages interior revealing the massive form of a fox with nine swishing tails. Naruto took a step back in shock at being confronted by the beast that was sealed inside of him and basically responsible for his lifetime of misery so far. The Kyuubi growled at him then roared in its cage before shaking its head and letting out the approximate of a sigh for it and laying back down on the floor of its prison.

"**Sorry about that really old habits are hard to die and you are the first visitor I have had in twelve years."** The Kyuubi spoke its voice deep and baring the inflections of a male.

"YOU CAN TALK!" Naruto yelled pointing at the fox with his eyes opened wide in panic.

"**That answers one of my questions at least. Now let me answer one of yours before you pass out or become even more of jabbering moron. Yes I am the great and wise Kyuubi no Kitsune feel free to grovel at your convenience and no I have not escaped the Seal we are currently inside what passes for your mind. You tapped into my power today along with your own heritage, which has brought us to this point. Now calm down and sit so we can talk like civilized people or else I can show just why I am a demon KIT."** Gulping Naruto nodded and sat down though making sure to keep plenty of distance between him and the cage.

"**Good now tell me what you remember from the fight."**

"I remember looking at Sasuke thinking he was dead and it made me sad because he had died protecting me. All the pain that I try and keep inside of me came back full force and it felt so much worse knowing that Sasuke sacrificed his life just to let me continue living my miserable life. I was angry and I wanted to make that ninja pay for all of my pain for killing my comrade. I remember feeling energy beginning to flow through my body making me stronger, faster, and more powerful then I remember ever feeling in my life. I remember being so angry I couldn't see straight and all I wanted was to break that ninja in two but then I felt the wind flowing around my body trying to cool and quell my anger, it felt right like it was meant only for me so I reached out for it. The moon, I could see the moon and something was drawing me towards it telling me that was where I belonged. I saw a woman with long silver hair open her arms like she wanted to hug me and I wanted so badly to reach her but I couldn't make it. I can't remember anything after that except waking up here."

"**Hmm I see." **Kyuubi replied before using his foot to scratch behind his ears looking completely bored, while actually being deep in thought.

'**_The power release must have been what purified me of that witch's taint instead of making the kit aware of himself as the prince and returning that set of memories. That means his body was going on pure instinct when he healed the foolish boy's injuries and spoke to the others, which explains the way he spoke and he gentleness of his acts. Hopefully someone who can help felt the release and will be coming to return us to our proper dimension the kind of power the kit has should not be on this world even if I wasn't sealed inside him. Metallia will pay for thinking she could control us for thinking she could control me I will remind that foolish thing just why I was feared in the universe before her and that Dark Kingdom of hers appeared the first time. Until then I will make Naruto stronger and more aware of himself as prince of the moon that will repay the debt I owe to him for the past and give me the strongest piece imaginable for when we return and face Metallia. Don't disappoint me kit or you and I will literally live to regret it, grow strong and powerful in your heritage and together we will right the wrongs of the past. Besides after we do the hero thing I can always try and convince you to become the new evil emperor of the galaxy and with our combined might even succeed, Perhaps I can modify the Summoning technique his father used against me to allow the Kit to call forth Kitsune from the spirit and demon worlds. ' _**Naruto blinked when he saw Kyuubi stop scratching his ears and yip loudly in what he assumed was laughter.

"Uh, are you alright because I can leave?" he asked scooting closer to the door and farther from the obviously insane fox.

"**You are far too skittish kit that is something we will be working on from now on."** Kyuubi commented broken out of his devious thoughts for the future.

"Wait, when do you mean we, when did this become we and not me? I am not going to let you out bastard fox." Naruto fired back looking both confused and annoyed in that one moment. He glared at the Kitsune when he began to laugh at him again with those yips.

"DON'T YOU LAUGH AT ME BASTARD FOX AT LEAST I HAVE THUMBS!"

"**Welcome to your life Kit from here on in it just gets better and better with me gracing you with my help."**

_**

* * *

Gates of Time and Space**_

Sailor Pluto, Outer Senshi and guardian of the Passage of time was a young woman not often surprised especially since one of her main responsibilities was safe guarding the future. Then again time is not a steady flowing river with a set course, instead like life it is dynamic and evolving free to twist and change at a moments notice. This was made blatantly clear to the green hired guardian when she sensed a surge of raw power that felt very familiar to her coming from a dimension not familiar to her. While not technically allowed to meddle in the affairs of other dimensions and universes she could gaze into them at her will and if it concerned a member of the royal family she could take whatever measures were necessary to protect them. Looking into the said dimension she stifled a gasp watching the events on the bridge unfold her red eyes took in the sight of someone she had believed truly lost to death, yet clearly lived.

"The Prince and the Nine-Demons are alive?" she asked though never expected to get an answer.

"One of Arashi's mid-thought plans that actually worked." A voice spoke behind her causing the Senshi of Pluto turn whirl around with her staff raised.

"Queen Serenity . . . ." She breathed out and fell to one knee in the presence of the deceased Queen.

"I need your help Setsuna; if Naru is to live he cannot remain in that dimension and yet there are things he must also do in that dimension before it is safe for him to go." She continued before the Senshi could speak whatever was on her mind.

"Beryl will come of age soon in this incarnation and I fear Metallia will call to her once more breaking the seal I put into place 1000 years ago. This is the natural progression of time I assume and so I will only hope for the best, however Naru by that time will be ready and his tasks accomplished. Prepare for that day Setsuna and bring him home when it is time along with those that stand by his side just as my daughter had a court that protected her so does Naru." With those words the ethereal form of the Moon Queen faded away.

"I won't fail you or the Prince, the **_Tsuki Kaze_** will be returned where he belongs when the time is right."

* * *

Preview: A boy with the eyes of a soulless killer denied even the peace of dreams by the tainted One-Tail loving only himself and proving his existence through death. The revelations hidden behind a mask and the deception used to feign strength to those that live in the bitter cold of an uncaring world. Dreams of a place he doesn't remember of faces he can't recall and voices calling out to him through the river of time cause the Prince of the Moon to question everything about himself. In the village hidden by the leaves a time to test the children of the shinobi world has come and new foes will appear along with new trials and old friends will finally be reunited. It's the next chapter of **_"Blood of the Moon_**".

"The Tides of Memory"

Blink and you just might miss it.

* * *

Please Read and Review.

Ending Note 1: Feel free to pass on any ideas you have or suggestions for things you desire to see in this story I am writing this to both satisfy my muse and intrigue the readers.

Ending Note 2: I need pairing ideas for before they cross world or after it happens. I also want your suggestions for the four or more people that act as Naruto's court or protectors and ideas for powers beyond chakra and simple jutsu.

Till Next Time


End file.
